Beware The Fortune Teller
by taylaymartinay
Summary: The Cullens decide to go to the fair. they had tons of fun, but it all happened when they went to see the fortune teller. she banished them to the pain and misery she felt when her husband had been taken. goes a little fast and isnt that well written.
1. Bella

It was the weekend and the family was planning to go to the fair together. Carlisle had taken the day off specially for this and Esme had made sure all her gardening and cleaning was done. Nessie extremely excited because no matter how many places she had been and how many things she had seen and done she had never been to the fair.

"I want to make sure that everyone is wearing the perfect outfit, before we go." Alice said the night before they went

"Why?" Edward asked annoyed "It's the fair."

"So?" her eyes pierced him "I still want to make sure we look absolutely flawless."

No one could fight her, not even the mind reading Edward.

"All the girls come to Bella's cabin with me," She said "I went shopping today so I have all of your outfits already set."

She carried all of her bags in one arms while walking.

"Do you want me to carry anything?" Nessie asked her even though she had everything perfectly balanced

"No, thank you." she said

As soon as they got to the cottage and in the giant closet Alice started to throw clothes at everyone.

Bella was thrown a a blue dress that was low cut at the top, tight, and swishy at the bottom and a pair of black high heels.

Rosalie was thrown a pair of tight black jeans, a white tank top, and pair of red high heels.

Esme was thrown a black shirt that wasn't to low cut, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of black vans that actually didn't look that bad with the outfit.

Nessie was hit with a purple hoodie, a white button down shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of flat grey shoes.

When everyone was trying on the next days clothes and looking in the mirrors Bella couldn't help but groan at how much she hated wearing girly stuff.

"Come on, Bella," Alice said cheerfully "It's blue. Edward loves you in blue."

This seemed to cheer her up a lot.

"Mom?" Nessie asked "Why does dad like you in blue so much?"

"He just thinks it's my color," Bella answered "Doesn't Jacob like you in some color?"

She thought for a moment.

"No, I don't think so."

"That's ok," Alice said "Not every guy or dog see's the perfect color for the one they love."

Rosalie laughed at him being called a dog.

"Don't make fun of Jacob," Esme said "He is so kind to us. Especially with what happened when he first joined us." she raised her eyebrows at Bella and Nessie.

They were pretty much used to this by now. Everyone put their clothes back in the bags and walked back to the house together.

At about nine o'clock Carlisle as usual decided it was time to turn off the lights to make it look like they were asleep.

Bella and Edward laid on their bed talking.

"So what torturous rags did Alice have you wear tonight?" he asked

"A dress," Bella said disgusted "Can you believe that she had me wearing a dress, of all things."

He laughed and kissed her lightly.

"And I'm guessing she had you guys try on your clothes when we were gone?" Bella asked after the kiss

"Yes, she made Jasper promise to make us try them on. We tried to run but he sort of made us feel defeated." he laughed

"Sounds more exciting then what we had to go through," she said "And at least you had the chance to run."

After about six hours Alice called everyone to get up and start getting ready.

"…And I want you all to take showers. I don't care if you don't stink, Emmett so don't start."

Bella took her shower and dried her hair and put on the horrifying clothes that Alice had 'recommended.'

All the men were waiting down stairs and their more casual clothes.

"Why did we have to take showers? They don't help anything. We just get wet!" Emmett complained

"It has something to do with the hair. I don't know." Jasper answered

The second that Bella came down the stairs Edward knew he didn't care about anything else. She was absolutely beautiful and, as Alice had said she wanted everyone to look, Flawless.

Bella came down the stairs and went straight to Edward.

"You look…stunning." he said for lack of better words.

Alice and Rosalie came down at the same time.

"You look great, Alice." Jasper said

Nessie and Esme came down ready to go.

Because they were vampires they didn't need seatbelts or anything so they could all fit into two cars.

Bella and Edward rode in the Volvo, Edward driving, of course, with Nessie and Jacob and Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme drove in Carlisle's car with Emmett and Rosalie.

It was an interesting day. They went on rides, mostly of Emmett's choice. Then went to see the magic tricks.

"Look," Said Nessie pointing to the fortune teller "It's a fortune teller. Lets see how she can compete with Aunt Alice." everyone laughing and agreed going into the tent.

The fortune teller was an old woman with gray hair that was pulled back into her bandana. She had a black dress on and had a crystal ball in front of her on the small round table.

When she saw them her expression turned to one of anger.

"How can I help someone like you?" she asked rudely

Everyone was shocked. How could she have figured it out already?

"Yes, I know what you are," she said "my husband was killed by someone like you. with the teeth and the skin and yes the eyes." she said

Now she wasn't really making much sense, but they could understand her somewhat.

"I will tell you your fortunes, yes, but you may not like it," she laughed cruelly "Who will go first?"

They all looked at each other then Rose said "I will."

"Very well come closer and give me your hand." the old woman said

Rose gave her her hand and waited while the woman look it over. The more the minutes ticked by, the more outraged the woman's face looked.

Finally she let go of her hand and said "All you think of is yourself, you have killed men without thinking of their families, you would have happily killed that girl," she pointed at Bella "do You care nothing for anyone?" she asked but without waiting for an answer she said "I curse you. All of you for what you are."

Everything went black. Bella could almost think she was asleep. She tried to think of Edward or Nessie, but couldn't remember who they were or how they connected to her. For some unknown reason this made her sad, for some reason she needed them. She wanted them with her.

She opened her eyes to something beautiful and swirling. It might have been misting, but she wasn't sure. She laid where she was without really knowing where she was.

"Are you ok?" a woman's voice asked

Bella looked around and saw a woman with graying brown hair, a green shirt, and blue pants. She realized that was she was lying in an ally next to a garbage can.

"Oh," she said not sure what to think of what was going on "I'm not really sure. Where am I?" she asked looking back at the clouds she had been staring at.

"Your…your in Main. don't you remember at all how you got here?"

"No," Bella said "I don't remember anything."

"What's your name?"

"I don't know."

"Well, get up and I'll take you to the hospital and they can help you."

Bella looked down and saw she was wearing a black mourning dress.

The woman drove her to the hospital asking her questions that she couldn't answer all the way.

When they made it to the hospital the woman left her there waiting for a doctor. She waited for two hours wondering why she was wearing this dress that creeped her out and how she got there.

"Hello," a doctor said leaning down to look at her. For some reason the white coat made her feel that sense like she was missing something and she didn't know why or what it was "I am Dr. Reynolds. I am here to help you. Did you say you don't know anything about yourself?"

"I-"she stopped because she almost told the doctor that all she knew was that she drank animals blood "Uh, I don't remember anything." she said

The doctor led her through the back and into an office. He tried to take some tests that Bella managed to talk him out of and asked her strange questions, but again, Bella never had an answer.

"Well if you won't let me take tests there isn't much I can do." he said sighing "I am going to have some other doctors try to find something of you in the records, but I doubt we'd find anything. You'll just have to make a name for your self. What is the first name that pops into your head?"

Bella thought and thought then said "B-beryl or Bera."

"Beryl is my nieces name. why don't you take that one? Now try your last name."

"something with a 'c' like-like…Courtney."

"Beryl Courtney," the doctor said "That sounds nice."

Bella or Beryl now, was left in an amnesia shelter until she could find a job.

At the first job she tried she got an interview. It was at a big record deal company as a secretary. The producer loved her so much that he hired her to help decide which songs would be best to record. That would mean being with him everyday, but it was worth it to have a job.

She worked there for six months saving money. She loved it there and the people she worked with were great. With her being a vampire she could stay all night she could work as late as she wanted. She hunted in the night and made sure she never got near humans when she did.

Soon she was able to get an apartment of her own, but she just didn't feel happy.


	2. Carlisle

This story was written quickly, so I'm sorry if its not as good as it could have been.

**Carlisle opened his eyes. He was lying face down on grass. He felt wind go by him so he knew he was outside. He groaned and pushed himself up until he was sitting. **

**He looked around himself and saw he had been lying in the middle of a field. He blinked a few times even though he didn't need to. It was very cloudy and looked like it was about to rain.**

**He stood up and looked around to see if he could find any near-by towns with his sight, but he only saw trees. After a quarter of a second he realized he would have to find one. He decided the best way to find civilization would be to go north.**

**He ran as fast as he could north hoping he would find someone who could help him. He ran for an hour in the rain before he found anything.**

**It was a little town. Women were running to get their shopping done, kids were dancing and enjoying the rain, and there was a girl in a purple skirt standing by the dentists office smoking. Carlisle walked up to her hoping to find someone.**

"**Hello," he said as nicely as he could "I need to see a doctor. Do you know where the nearest one is?"**

**She blew smoke out before speaking.**

"**There is one down the road a bit. Who are you? I've never seen you before." she asked with a British accent.**

**He paused not knowing how to answer.**

"**I don't know." he said feeling his smile fading**

"**You American?"**

**He nodded.**

"**I guess I am." he walked on without saying good bye**

**Walking through the town he saw kids playing in their front yards and sometimes he saw parents shouting for them to get inside. He saw dogs running loose and cats people delivering messages.**

**Finally he saw the little light purple house with the doctors sign a the front. The house had blue curtains and a white picket fence. The grass looked like it was dying. For some reason the rose bushes made him feel like he really missed someone.**

**He walked on to the porch and knocked on the door.**

**The door opened to show a man with dark hair and eyes and a lab coat.**

"**Hello, how may I help you?" he asked nicely**

**It took Carlisle a moment.**

"**I woke up in a field," he started "And I don't know who I am." he said**

**The doctor took this in.**

**After a second he said**

"**Come on in. I'll see what I can do."**

**Carlisle walked into a beautiful bright house full of antiques.**

"**I am doctor Reynick." he led Carlisle to a room that looked exactly like a guest bedroom with a hospital bed.**

**He had Carlisle sit in a chair next to him. He asked him questions like what his name was, which of course he didn't know, he asked if could remember anything before he woke up, but he didn't, and he asked if any colors brought glimpses of memories to his mind, but they didn't.**

**Next he gave Carlisle balancing tests and eye tests, which he passed flawlessly.**

"**Well," Doctor Reynick said "I can't really find anything wrong with you. There is a boarding house up the road. You must have passed it. You can stay there. Get a job- in fact if you want I can train you to help me here I need an assistant anyway."**

**Carlisle felt excitement suddenly at helping heal people, but what if he slipped when he smelled blood or got to thirsty. Somehow he knew these things wouldn't be a problem.**

"**I would be glad to work for you here." he said**

**The doctor smiled.**

**The next few years went by in a blur. He got a job and didn't even need the training. He found a small flat and got a dog so that when he was supposed to be pretending to sleep he could play with it to keep him busy.**

**The only thing was that he was lonely. He didn't have anyone to talk to when he hunted and he had no one he could explain new discoveries about vampires to.**

**One morning he went to work as usual.**

"**Hello, Carlisle." Reynick said**

"**Hey, John." Carlisle said**

**John stood right in front of Carlisle with a huge smile on his face.**

"**What's going on?" Carlisle asked**

"**I just got invited to a conference in London. Some of the best doctors will be there!" he said "And I want you to come with me. Penny will stay to take care of patients here."**

**Penny was John's wife. Every time Carlisle had caught them kissing or sometimes even hugging he would feel this sense of jealousy, but not for Penny, he must have had someone he loved a lot.**

"**A conference in London." Carlisle thought trying to ignore the nagging jealousy the thought of Penny had just brought.**

"**Yes," John said putting his arm around Carlisle "We could end up famous, if we bring up the right ideas and issues."**


	3. Esme

Esme opened her eyes to the rain. She sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of a forest. She heard a deer running near by probably a baby playing.

Esme stood up and ran without thinking. She ran as fast as she could not sniffing for animals even though she was hungry or making sure there were no people near by.

When the forest thinned out she saw buildings around. They were beautiful, big business buildings. She walked along the street, even when the lightning started, watching people rushing about. She saw one man with flowers once. Finally she came to a building with SAINT OREN HOSPITAL on it.

People were going in and out, some in a rush, some just as if they were going to or from work. She stepped into the giant silver hospital's sliding doors. Inside people were coughing or moaning. It seemed that the whole hospital was in the waiting room.

The room seemed to be all silver and white. No pictures, no magazines, no decorations. Nothing, just chairs to sit in.

Esme stepped into the long line of people wanting to talk to the receptionist. After a woman shouted at the receptionist, got told to leave, then stomped out Esme was next.

"Hello," the motherly woman said kindly, but tiredly "How can I help you? Or are you the new doctor, Logan?"'

Esme paused. She hated lying, but it would be better than getting stuck in some amnesia home where she would never get out to hunt and end up attacking someone.

"Yes," Esme said "I am doctor Logan. Ebony Logan."

The woman sighed in relief.

"But," Esme said "You see all of my paper work got…uh lost in the move and I have nothing. Not even a birth certificate."

"That's easy to take care of," the woman said "You just tell us everything and we'll get you new paper work no one has to know."

They took her to the back and had her sign the paper work. Most of the questions they asked she could just lie because it wouldn't matter. The only problem she had was what she would do when the real doctor Logan came along. She shrugged thinking she would deal with it when the time came.

They took her picture for her I.D. and gave her a white lab coat. when she saw the coat something about it made her feel sad and lonely, it made her want to cry. She forced herself to forget it and went to find out about her new job.

After she had left she new she would have to find a decent place to stay. She walked on passed the hospital until she found an old apartment building. It looked untended to and needed a gardener badly. Esme went inside to find an old woman sweeping the stairs.

"Hello." Esme said promising herself after this she would never lie again

The woman looked shocked as if she had never seen a person for years.

"Are you here for a place to stay?" she asked shocked

"Yes," Esme said "Can you help me?"

The woman hesitated.

"No one has lived here for years," she said "I just kept this place because me and my husband ran it when it was beautiful."

Esme said nothing.

"I'll give you 50% off on rent." she said

Esme smiled.

"Thank you." she said gratefully

The woman took Esme to her office.

"All I need is your name and job."

"Ebony Logan, doctor."

"You look so young to be a doctor."

No comment.

"I am Mrs. Nalin. No one else has lived here since maybe 1989. I am the only one who works here now, and I have kept all the apartments clean and nice since the last person moved out."

"Didn't it take a lot of money to keep it."

"My husband left me a fair amount of money."

Mrs. Nalin gave her apartment three. It wasn't perfect, the end tables were a little dusty and the kitchen floor could have been mopped. Esme tried to make it as much like home as possible and dusted everything off and mopped all the hard floors, she vacuumed all the carpets and made sure the electricity and water were running.

The next morning she walked into the hospital with her new lab coat on. She felt strangely strong with it on, like she could face anything.

The secretary pointed her to a doctor who was supposed to help her out for the day.

"Ok, I am doctor Edwin," he said. The name gave her chills. "And I am going to do my best to help you out."

She nodded.

Through the day it turned out that she didn't need much help, she could do stitches like a pro, or set a bone in place in a matter of seconds, and even deliver babies without anyone instructing. She decided she liked delivering the babies best, it gave her a happy feeling.

It was around the time to leave that the real Dr. Logan showed up. She had blonde hair and tanned skin. She was the ultimate California girl.

"Hi," she said showing her extremely white teeth "I am Antoinette Logan, I was transferred here."

The secretary looked at some papers and said

"I think there must be some mistake, Dr. Logan already came."

"Uh, no I was transferred here, I am Dr. Logan." her smile left her face. Esme decided now was the time to show herself.

"Hi," she said "I am Dr. Logan. Is there something wrong?"

Antoinette just looked at her for one long second.

"I was transferred here." she said

The secretary looked at both then said

"We don't usually look at our doctors pictures at all because of a privacy thing, but we can just check the picture." she got up to walk away.

Esme couldn't think what to do.

"I'll go with you." she said hurriedly

Together they walked to the filing room, before the secretary could even open the door Esme got in and opened every file looking for the name. once she found it she pulled out the file with Dr. Logan's real picture and put it in her pocket. At least it would get her some time. Esme had all the files closed by the time the secretary had come in.

She looked slowly through each file until she found Dr. Logan's.

"Oh dear, it looks like her picture never came in."

"What do you do now?"

"We contact her old hospital and have them send us her picture." she walked out of the room.

Esme listened from the filing room to Dr. Logan's whining to having to wait another week to start work. It would mean Esme couldn't work either.

Esme went home as fast as she could. She felt a mixture of emotions, like guilt for lying and stealing, and sadness at having to be a pest in this girls life. She felt like she knew exactly what to do even though she didn't know what to do, as she walked to her apartment building. She let her feet carry her inside and into the Tennant's office.

As Mrs. Nalin looked at her she let her mouth do the talking, not really knowing what she was doing.

"Do you have a computer I could use Mrs. Nalin?"

"Yep, I have one right here, just don't do anything weird or disgusting, please."

Esme sat in the old leather chair looking at the wallpaper on the screen of an old man sitting in front of the apartment building. The place looked much better then, you could even see little kids playing in the background.

As soon as Mrs. Nalin left the room Esme went onto the internet and let her fingers type some random website. What came up was some sort of file creating website.

She made sure the fake paper looked exactly like the real paper as much as possible. She typed the information from the real to the fake one and tried to make it sound like her. The fake paper printed out of an old printer on side.

Esme looked down and saw a button that said

DELETE ALL TRACES?

It sounded like the best idea. She clicked the button and the window closed. Esme retyped the website and nothing came up. It must have been a good sign. Next her fingers typed a new website, this one seemed to be a website for tracing people's emails. She typed the hospital it was coming from. What came up was a bunch of people's emails. It also showed the emails that had been sent. She traced it and deleted it before it could be read and sent the fake paper, that she scanned, to the secretary so it seemingly looked like the hospital person had sent it to her.

She made sure the website was deleted so it could be traced and sat back feeling relieved.

Mrs. Nalin walked back in.

"Done?"

"Yes, thank you."

Esme went back to her apartment to lay on her bed. She felt mentally exhausted.


End file.
